Civilization: Beyond Earth: Rising Tide October 2015 update
Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth: Rising Tide received its first big update in October 2015, only few weeks after its release. The following is a full list of the patch notes. Diplomacy * Added the system – players will now be able to choose what spoils they will offer/claim when declaring peace. * Fixed an issue that could cause old Agreements not to clear properly when switching traits. * Fixed an issue with War declarations on s. * Fixed an issue that prevented AI allies from joining a war if they hadn't met the opponent and the war started before the alliance was formed. * Fixed an issue where some AI leaders would send communiques inappropriately while at war. Quests * Quest update pop-ups now appear each time a new objective is received. * Fixed several quests that were not always tracking objectives correctly. * Olivia Ross quests will no longer choose tiles with an existing improvement. * Fixed an issue that prevented the area of effect boarders to no show up around activated minor Marvel nodes on the Fungal biome. Agents/Covert Ops * Added new " " section in Covert Ops that allows you to assign agents to trade for Strategic Resources. AI * AI will now use Covert Ops better – better prioritization, raising intrigue, and using higher level ops. * Increased AI desire for expansion via founding cities. * Improved AI ratio of ranged-to-melee naval ships Art & UI * Fixed issues where multiple or incorrect units could appear in unit viewer and/or Combat Preview panel. * Fixed an issue that could cause the Diplomacy screen to not close or not show a Leader. * Planet description text now shows up in tooltip of Planet Type. * Biome is now listed when looking at map type in game menu. * FX now play appropriately for all Beacons and Gates. * FX now plays appropriately for Creating a Coup * FX now plays appropriately for activation of Frigid and Fungal Marvel Nodes. * Fixed an issue where water-specific tile improvement visuals would disappear when pillaged. * Kozlov's extra strategic resources now show up correctly in top panel tooltip. * Added sorting functions to Trade Route Overview. * Added notification for when you are pulled into a war because of an alliance. * Fixed several issues with incorrect font size. * New Tech Web filter for "Aquatic". * Fixed an issue where the Reward pop-up would reappear after having closed and reopened the window. * Fixed an issue where certain expedition icons would not properly clean-up when completed. * Attack Range changes now properly update in the unit upgrade panel. Balance * s have been removed and s are now amphibious by default. ( was moved to replace Amphibious Trade on the Tech Web.) * is a stronger deterrent to keeping aliens away. * Orbital units no longer receive inappropriate penalties/bonuses for land/sea production modifiers. * On lowest difficulty only 1 AI will start a war with a player at a time. * Disciplined trait perks increased to 20/40/60%. * wonder mod will no longer apply to Move City. * Conquered/gifted cities will no longer inappropriately give free buildings or units. * now reduces the cost of Leaf Techs by 20%, and costs 1000 . * now increases Virtue acquisition by 15%, and costs 400 . * The now costs 300 . * The now costs 650 . * now costs 650 . * The now costs 400 . * The Lush Marvel quest now requires the player to biopsy 5 alien remains (up from 3). * Smart Grid agreement now has a 100 energy per-turn cap to prevent runaway energy gains. Misc * Fixed an issue that would prevent players from Razing a city after a capital has been transferred to another city. * Fixed an issue where remote players could autoend turn before Planetfall. * Fixed an issue in Domination when an alien destroys a capital. * Fixed an issue that could cause hover units to stop automated exploration. * Fixed an issue with the achievement "Silent Service" claiming to require 100 units killed, instead of the actual 10 needed. * Moved the button to explore minor Marvel nodes to the upper unit action bar. * You may now continue playing after being Defeated (except when defeated by Domination). * Fixed an issue where a base-game Achievement wouldn't trigger with DLC turned on. * Fixed several reported crashes. * Fixed many text errors. Category:Rising Tide Category:Updates (CivBE)